


Early Morning Light

by Trashy_fan



Series: TTP shots babey [3]
Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Headcanon, Hugs, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Rupert definitely talks on his sleep, no I don’t take criticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_fan/pseuds/Trashy_fan
Summary: Amir thinks Rupert is adorable, even when he talks nonsense in his sleep
Relationships: Amir/Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Series: TTP shots babey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850038
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Early Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Was anyone gonna tell me we’re getting a season 3 or was I supposed to find that out whilst reading a fanfic??

Amir wakes up as the sun rises. He always has, rigorous prince training preventing him from sleeping late. He used to hate it, that no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t sleep as late as he may have wanted to. Couldn’t just lie in and relax. He understood that his princely training was important, but couldn’t help resenting it for many reasons.

But, now he thanks it. Thanks his mother’s royal assistants for teaching from a young age how to wake up early and, more appropriately, thanking Rupert’s mother for never doing the same thing.

It was something he’d found himself doing often lately, it had started when him Rupert started sharing a bed. Waking up next to the one you love was... delightful. It feels like a special sort of intimacy. One that no one else got to see, ever. 

He turns slightly, soft smile landing on his face as he spots Rupert, still asleep, hair all messed up. The streaks of light from their window paint his hair a beautiful golden colour, and Amir has to resist the urge to gently push it away from his face. He watches in anticipation, waiting for it to start. It being Rupert’s habit of talking in his sleep (which he continuously denies). It wasrarely ever coherent sentences, just him babbling about whatever, but to Amir it was the cutest thing in the world. It always made him wonder what was going on inside his fiancé’s head.

“Not the roses... beautiful toast...”

Amir chuckles at his fiancé’s mumbling, finding the gibberish oddly endearing. 

There is a mumble of complaint from Rupert, and he shifts slightly in his sleep, before his eyes finally start to flutter open, squinting slightly in the morning light. Amir leans down and gently presses a kiss to his cheek, hearing a grumbled “morning” from him.

Amir grins widely. “Good morning, my love.”

Rupert eyes him suspiciously as he pushes himself into a sitting position. “What’s got you in such a good mood

“You were being adorable. You started talking in your sleep.”

“I do  _ not _ talk in my sleep,” Rupert states defensively. 

“I don’t see why you deny it. You already know I think it’s adorable.”

“Adorable? It’s humiliating! Do I even  _ want _ to know what I was saying?”

“It wasn’t anything embarrassing. Just stuff about toast,” Amir teases, laughing as Rupert groans.

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“Yeah, I do.”

Rupert pulls Amir towards him, letting their legs tangle under the sheets. “It’s too early to be up,” he explains, finally settling, with his arms wrapped around Amir’s midsection. He closes his eyes and feels Amir run a hand through his hair, sighing in contentment.

“Fine,” Amir says. It’s not a hardship, having to stay in bed with his fiancé for longer. In fact, he would rather stay here than go to their stupid meetings. So yeah, it is fine. More than fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I want someone to look at me the way I imagine Amir looks at Rupert and vice versa. Is that too much to ask???


End file.
